cambio de vida
by nadeshda vyacheslav
Summary: Está harto de llevar una vida así ¿acaso es mucho pedir ser feliz? parece que alguien se empeña en que no lo sea. Se decide a solucionar su vida, y para ello hará un hechizo que no saldrá, como era de esperarse, del todo bien. ¿Logrará cambiarla? cap 4 up
1. el hechizo

Hola! Se que no he actualizado ninguno de mis fics desde hace un rato pero estoy trabajando en ello o.o, el caso es que este es un nuevo fic que espero les guste. Como siempre, es un HarryxDraco, y la mayoría del fic, si no es que todo -.-, está escrito con Harry de interlocutor, así que son sus pensamientos, ideas, o cosas que le pasan, todo en primera persona del singular xD! Bueno sin más que decir, les dejo con el fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n…Pero no me demanden! TT.

**Capítulo 1:** El hechizo

Ya está decidido, no es el momento de echarse para atrás y tirar todo por la borda, prácticamente todo está listo y faltan escasos quince minutos para la hora acordada. Si, ya no me puedo arrepentir, además, hay que tener un poco de confianza, todo está planeado con tanto detalle que es imposible que fallemos, y si fallamos, si algo sale mal, las cosas no pueden terminar peor de lo que ya están, eso es seguro.

Probablemente se preguntarán porqué hago algo como esto, pues es muy simple y comprensible, tengo apenas dieciséis años de edad y puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que mi vida es una miseria. Si, una total miseria¿pesimista? No, realista. Mis padres murieron cuando apenas tenía un año, por ello tuve que vivir con mis tíos y mi indescriptible primo, sinceramente hubiera estado mejor en un orfanato, así que mi infancia mejor no recordarla. A los once años mi vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta y por un momento creí que mejoraría, y en parte, lo hizo, me contaron que era un mago y una parte de la historia de mis padres, lo cual fue doloroso pero me alegró conocer un poco más de ellos, además de esto hice grandes amigos y llegué a un lugar nuevo realmente emocionante, pero para mi buena suerte a punto de estallar en una guerra que yo debía librar.

¿Quieren agregarle más drama al asunto? Pues continuaré, gracias a mi cicatriz en la frente medio mundo mágico me ama y la otra mitad me odia, durante los años que llevo estudiando en Hogwarts he tenido más acercamientos con la muerte que un alma en el purgatorio, y gracias a que Merlín es muy poderoso he salido vivo. Para hacer esto un poco más trágico, Remus Lupin murió, un gran amigo, tanto mío como de mis padres, su pérdida fue muy grande y no saben el dolor que sentí, pero pude vivir con ello, al menos un tiempo, hasta que la muerte de mi padrino, Sirius Black, le siguió, con esto no pude o he podido lidiar, puede decirse que esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya que por fin mi vida iba a cambiar, como tutor mío, viviría con él en el mundo mágico y el me ayudaría a soportar todo lo que viniera, pero no.

Así que decidí hacer esto, no se si funcione, pero al menos tengo derecho a intentar que mi vida sea un poco más sencilla de lo que es ahora. Sinceramente era esto o cortarse las venas, así que lo primero lo considero mucho más sano y productivo.

Muy bien, ya casi es hora, así que hagamos un pequeño chequeo, solo lo esencial, para ver que llevo todo¿varita? Aquí está¿capa de invisibilidad? Lista¿libro de hechizos? Ya va¿sentido común? No, no está. Perfecto, llevo todo y dejé de lado mi conciencia para que no me arrepienta en el último segundo. Bueno, ya estoy, así que vámonos.

Pasillos, pasillos, gente, más pasillos, más gente, cuadros, paso tres veces por aquí y ya estoy. La sala de los menesteres, que mejor lugar para hacer algo indebido. Entro y me topo con las caras de los que han sido mis dos mejores amigos desde que entré en esta escuela, me dirigen una sonrisa algo nerviosa, aún esperan que les diga que esto es una muy mala broma, o al menos que lo pensé bien y no quiero hacerlo. La verdad, entre más pienso el asunto y más considero las posibilidades, como Herm me pide que lo haga, más decidido estoy a hacerlo.

-Hola chicos¿ya está todo?- les pregunto con sencillez y tranquilidad en mi voz como si esta fuera un día común y corriente, no puedo dejar que noten mi nerviosismo, creo que con el suyo tienen suficiente.

-Si, todo listo Harry, pero antes de hacerlo te pido que vuelvas a pensarlo, un solo error y todo podría cambiar- me dice mi inteligente amiga tratando de hacerme cambiar de parecer.

-Que yo sepa ese es el punto- dijo Ron en un tono que al parecer no le agradó nada a mi castaña amiga.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Ron, es decir, puede que las cosas cambien para bien pero también puede que no-

-Ya lo se, enserio, pero las cosas no pueden terminar peor de lo que ya están así que quiero tomar el riesgo- les digo lo suficientemente convencido para tratar de que me crean.

-Esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado, trata de no alterar nada más, vuelve lo más pronto posible, si se puede que nadie te vea, no hables con absolutamente nadie- obvio, era de esperarse que empezara a darme instrucciones, creo que se toma muy apecho su papel de amiga, a veces siento que es como mi madre, pero bueno, dejémosla que continúe y yo solo asentiré y sonreiré pretendiendo que escuché todo lo que me dijo –¿entendido Harry?- me pregunta al ver que no le presto mucha atención.

-Claro, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien- le respondo con una sonrisa que al parecer es reconfortante para todos.

Con esto dicho damos por echo que el momento llegó, Herm toma el libro de hechizos que segundos antes yo tenía en mi poder, lo relee unas cuantas veces, y en voz alta me da los pasos exactos a seguir, mientras mi pelirrojo amigo se limita a mirar y darme su apoyo moral incondicional. Me apunto a mi mismo con mi varita diciendo las palabras que ella acaba de pronunciar para que yo las repita y una luz cegadora inunda toda la habitación al instante.

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que hicimos el hechizo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde estoy, y no se si en algún momento voy a poder abrir mis ojos otra vez, tal vez ahora si ya no voy a poder ver nada. Escucho pasos, pasos apresurados que se dirigen a mi, posiblemente tirada, persona. Los sonidos se hacen más cercanos, más rápidos, pero en ningún momento se escucha que corra, solo es el caminar más rápido que haya escuchado, se detiene, supongo que me está viendo tirado en ¿el piso¿estaré en un piso? Bueno, tirado en algún lado.

Siento que una suave mano toca mi hombro con delicadeza, para después tomarme por ambos hombros y empezar a sacudirme levemente, parece que trata de que despierte, espero que lo logre, sus movimientos se están volviendo más rápidos y fuertes, creo que me empieza a doler, pero por obra del destino mis párpados se hacen menos pesados que hace unos minutos y me siento con la capacidad de abrirlos. Lo intento, poco a poco mis ojos captan una figura borrosa, que con el pasar de los segundos se va haciendo más clara, parpadeo varias veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz, entonces puedo identificarlo, pero al parecer mi cerebro aún procesa la imagen, tez clara, cabello rubio y unos ojos grises profundos.

No puede ser, simplemente no puede ser, no puede ser él, pero si no es él entonces ¿quién es, tiene que ser él, pero no puede, porque si es él entonces algo salió mal. Me le quedo viendo con una cara de desconcierto total, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando¿cómo quieren que lo vea?. El se me queda viendo también, en solo unos segundos su mirada me recorre de arriba abajo, parece que todo lo encuentra bien, así que se levanta de su posición, se arregla la túnica y después hace algo que no se si calificar como bueno o malo.

-No planeo estar aquí parado todo el día Potter- su voz, su inconfundible voz y arrastrar de palabras me confirma lo que me temía, su mano que me era ofrecida se acerca a la mía, por lo visto entiende que no reacciono y no planeo hacerlo. En un agarre fuerte pero cuidadoso me levanta sin dudar, de un solo jalón, como si no pesara nada.

-Gracias- alcanzo a decir, no se muy bien si eso era lo que debía decir, pero al parecer no ya que él se me observa de una forma muy extraña, para después empezar a caminar, y casi como un impulso yo le sigo.

-No te acostumbres, no voy a estar ahí siempre, en fin, me puede decir el gran Harry Potter que hacía tirado a medio pasillo- me pregunta en un tono que nunca lo había oído usar, es con burla pero sin desprecio, elegante, arrastrando las palabras pero no hay desagrado más si superioridad, bastante extraño.

Ante mi gran elocuencia, parece hartarse y detiene su camino, un leve suspiro escapa de sus labios con fastidio, se para frente a mí y chasquea sus dedos un par de veces en mi rostro. A lo cual, solo puedo parpadear y entender que debo volver al mundo o donde sea que esté y responder algo.

-Yo… no lo se- respondo algo confundido, pero a mi cerebro llega una idea, un pensamiento, un curioso y pequeño detalle que ya terminé de procesar -¡Malfoy?- le grito escandalizado, mientras mi cuerpo se hace para atrás alejándose un poco de él.

-¿Si?- me pregunta en ese tono extraño de nuevo –sabes, se que estoy muy bueno y todo, pero no te tienes que sorprender así al verme- me dice autoalabándose, mientras se pasa una mano por su definitivamente lacio y rubio cabello.

-Yo, tu¿¡Qué? No¿¡Qué pasa¿Tú¡Tú¿¡Donde estoy?- las ideas se atropellaron en mi boca, tratando de salir todas al mismo tiempo, dando como resultado mi entendible comentario.

-Emmm Potter, yo se que nunca has sido un genio en esto del habla pero ¿considerarías la idea de formular mejor tus oraciones?- me pregunta con sus ojos fijos en mí, parece que empieza a entender lo confundido que estoy ya que ahora me observa más a detalle que antes, parece que cree que estoy bromeando, pero mi mirada le dice lo contrario, cosa que por raro que parezca él entiende –Muy bien, tranquilo, mejor vamos al cuarto y ahí me explicas todo- me dice tratando de no alterarme, para después, sin decir más, empezar a caminar de nuevo y yo a seguirlo por instinto o por estupidez, depende de cómo lo vean.

Se detiene frente a un cuadro, uno que pocas veces había visto antes, sisea la contraseña para después pasar, se queda parado al ver que yo no me muevo¿cómo moverme si lo que tengo enfrente es a Draco Malfoy esperando que entre a Slytherin? Porque la verdad asumo que esto es Slytherin, ya saben, alcanzo haber bastante verde y plateado desde mí posición, lo cual me indica y reafirma que estoy en Hogwarts y hay dos posibilidades: algo salió mal o estoy soñando.

Por lo visto se impacienta, si, a este niño le falta paciencia en muchas cosas, me toma de la muñeca y prácticamente me arrastra hasta una habitación, donde una placa plateada con adornos de serpientes está en la puerta, y ahí puedo leer los nombres de los habitantes: Malfoy, Nott, Potter y Zabini. ¡Potter? Releo ese pequeño letrero unas siete veces por segundo y los apellidos siguen igual: Malfoy, Nott, Potter y Zabini. ¡Qué hace mi nombre ahí? O mejor aún ¡Qué hago en Slytherin¿¡Para que me trajo Malfoy¿¡Por qué hablé con Malfoy¿¡Por qué me ayudó y me trajo hasta aquí? Ok, demasiadas preguntas. Mejor me calmo y le sigo el juego, lo más probable es que esto sea un sueño, un sueño muy, muy extraño.

Salgo de mis pensamientos para encontrarme con un rubio esperando a que entre a la habitación, en cuanto lo hago cierra la puerta y se va a sentar en una de las amplias camas, creo que espera que yo haga lo mismo, así que lo hago. Creo que es bastante obvio mi nerviosismo, y si no Malfoy debe ser la persona más ciega del planeta, eso o realmente no le importa que esté nervioso, yo apostaría por lo segundo. Con cuidado veo que el rubio se empieza mover en la cama, se va hasta la cabecera y recarga con cansancio su espalda sobre ella, todo ante mi analítica mirada.

-¿Ya vas a decirme que pasó?- me pregunta cerrando los ojos con pesadez, supongo que tuvo un día duro¿enserio esto está pasando? Merlín! Estoy hablando con Malfoy como si nada, aunque sea un sueño esto no pasaría! Bueno, ya, ya, seguro que en poco tiempo despierto y esto solo queda como un divertido y retorcido recuerdo.

-Sinceramente, no lo se, no se como llegué a ese pasillo- le respondo con algo de duda y sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara, claro que se como llegué a ese pasillo, después de un fallido intento al hacer un hechizo! Pero obvio que no le voy a decir eso. No puedo creer que esté teniendo una conversación civilizada con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y no sabes como te desmayaste en el? Porque me supongo que estabas desmayado y no te hacías el muerto- continúa con el interrogatorio en la misma posición que antes, recargado y con ojos cerrados.

-Tampoco se eso- supongo que fue por el hechizo pero enserio que no se lo voy a decir.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer, sabes estás actuando muy raro- me comenta como quien no quiere la cosa y la sangre me deja de circular por un segundo ¡Porqué será que estoy actuando raro? Supongo que no tiene nada que ver con que estoy hablando con mi enemigo declarado –será mejor que descanses un rato- me dice para luego levantarse y correr buena parte de la sábana junto con la colcha, invitándome a acostarme, para luego ir por un libro e irse a la cama de al lado –es enserio, no te ves bien Harry- ¡Harry? Acaba de llamarme Harry! En definitiva esto no está bien. Mis ojos abiertos a más no poder, mi boca tratando de decir algo y mi cerebro trabajando a mil debieron llamar su atención ya que una vez más se me queda viendo.

-¿Algún problema Harry?- me pregunta, de nuevo llamándome por mi nombre, cosa que no deja de asombrarme. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indico que no y me refundo entre las sábanas, cerrando los ojos, solo esperando dormir, tal vez así pueda despertar de este sueño y volver a mi realidad donde todo es normal y donde debo hacer un hechizo para cambiar mi vida de una vez por todas.

Continuará…

* * *

N.A.: Y bien¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal a mi me gustó, traía esta idea rondando en mi cabeza desde hace un buen rato pero no tenía nada concreto, así que gracias a Addanight, que me ayudó a definir lo que quería para este fic, pude escribirlo. Bueno quedó algo corto, bastante, pero me pareció bien dejarlo ahí, se que aún no se entienden muchas cosas, pero comprenderán conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda, sugerencia y/o comentario pueden dejarme reviews - donde les contestaré gustosa.

Hasta el próximo capi!..

Kisses!

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	2. ¿doble identidad?

Holaaa! Qué dijeron! Esta ya abandonó el fic desde el primer cap, pues no! No, gente aquí estoy actualizando, no tengo idea cuando lo vaya a publicar, porque hasta que no tenga internet fijo en mi casita tardaré meses en actualizar, pero don't worry chicas sexys (y chicos o.o digo, por si acaso hay alguno) haré todo lo posible por tener conexión pronto! n.n

Así que solo les pido un poco de paciencia con este y mis demás fics ;-; no tienen idea lo desconectada que me siento del mundo sin mi preciado internet y mis amados fics o.o porque la verdad soy una lectora adicta n.ñ. Bueno, el cap anterior fue una introducción, por eso fue corto y casto de gran información. So, los dejo con el segundo capi que está mucho mucho o.o más largo y chance y más entendible… creo xD.

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n…Pero no me demanden! TT.

**Capítulo 2:** ¿Doble identidad?

_-¿Algún problema Harry?- me pregunta, de nuevo llamándome por mi nombre, cosa que no deja de asombrarme. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indico que no y me refundo entre las sábanas, cerrando los ojos, solo esperando dormir, tal vez así pueda despertar de este sueño y volver a mi realidad donde todo es normal y donde debo hacer un hechizo para cambiar mi vida de una vez por todas._

Una fuerte sacudida me despierta, lo cual definitivamente me alegra pues el sueño que estaba teniendo era por demás extraño. Me quito las sábanas de encima y abro los ojos para darme cuenta de que dormí con mis lentes pues veo perfectamente. Los colores verde y plateado invaden mi vista y reacciono. ¡Aún estoy en el sueño extraño! Lo cual indica que esto ya no puede ser un sueño¡Por lo cual asumo que estoy despierto y de alguna forma esto está pasando!

Muy bien calma, tranquilo, tal vez aún estoy dormido, golpeo mi brazo para comprobarlo y la cruda verdad asota en mi cerebro: estoy despierto. Un segundo! Alguien me despertó hace un momento! Volteo a mi derecha y un chico de cabello castaño algo largo me mira divertido. Se que lo he visto antes, pero no puedo recordar su nombre. Será mejor sonreír y pretender que se quien es.

-Potter, si planeas ver tu espectáculo matutino será mejor que te mantengas despierto- me dice el chico mientras se sienta al borde de mi cama con una sonrisa burlona nada disimulada.

No tengo ni la menor idea a lo que se refiere, pero asiento con la cabeza aparentando saberlo, espero que me crea. Al parecer así lo hace pues ya no dice nada y yo tampoco. Creo que estamos esperando que algo pase y yo volteo la mirada a todos lados para ver si hay alguna leve pista de lo que sucederá, pero lo único que puedo notar es que hay dos camas vacías, asumo que una es de la del chico junto a mi y la otra de alguien más.

Unos minutos después, una puerta de caoba se abre al fondo de la habitación y un chico con una toalla alrededor de la cintura como única prenda sale por ella. No puedo evitar sorprenderme por la vista que tengo. Si, bien, varias veces había visto a un chico de esa forma, pero en ninguna me había sentido así.

Mis ojos abiertos de la impresión analizan todo frente a mí. Sus ojos tan únicos viendo nada en especial, su cabello rubio platinado despeinado de una forma tan sensual, su tez blanca y probablemente suave al contacto, sus brazos, abdomen y piernas en el punto exacto en el que deben estar ejercitados y tentadoras gotas de agua recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo mientras lo observo, es tan hermoso, tan fino y elegante aún cuando solo una toalla lo cubre. Pero mi visión es interrumpida pues el rubio toma un par de cosas y va de regreso por donde vino. Es una lástima porque eso fue tan ex…quisito que en verdad me hubiera gustado seguir viendo.

Una vez más la puerta se abre y el chico sale, ya con un pantalón negro algo ajustado pero sin una camisa puesta, lo cual le agradezco a Merlín. Se dirige hacia lo que yo asumo un closet y lo abre de par en par, confirmando mi suposición, y se queda observando cada una de las camisas que hay ahí, mostrándome su perfecta espalda.

De repente se voltea hacia mí y me mira buscando una respuesta. Yo al no entender de qué se trata solo le sostengo la mirada disimulando todo lo que me provoca. Por lo visto entiende mi desorientación y formula la pregunta.

-¿Tú que opinas Potter?-sisea con una voz que se antoja sugestiva, claro tal vez sea producto de mi mente que ahora nos imagina a ambos en tantas posi…bilidades, señalando las camisas.

Las observo una a una con detalle, cada una era tan distinta a la otra, tan única, pero se notaba que la que fuera le quedaría bastante bien. Así que señalo una de ellas que llamó mi atención, era de un verde fuerte con algunos detalles plateados.

-Yo nunca entenderé porqué te gusta tanto que me ponga esta camisa- me dice mientras la toma entre sus manos y comienza a ponérsela, botón por botón, con una lentitud y sensualidad casi tortuosa, terminando de tapar mi bello panorama.

Y con un leve -ahora vengo- sale del cuarto seguido del castaño que estaba a mi lado, me recuesto en la cama de nuevo, cierro mis ojos e inconscientemente su imagen llega a mi cabeza. Tan bello. Pero una vez más el efecto retardado de mi cerebro me hace darme cuenta de un mísero pero importante detalle que había pasado por alto: era Draco Malfoy.

¡No puedo creerlo¿¡Cómo no lo noté? Bueno si lo noté pero... ¡Ese ser tan sublime no era otro si no Malfoy! Y yo, yo pensé todo eso de él¿¡Cómo pude? Es decir, es Malfoy¡el niño mimado que ha complicado mi existencia desde que entré a Hogwarts¡No puede ser! Merlín tú me odias ¿cierto¿¡Por qué me haces esto? Pero cambiando el tema, en lugar de estar debatiéndome en ¿cómo pude mirar a Malfoy de esa forma? Debería de preguntarme ¿dónde estoy? Y ¿cómo se supone que vuelva? Algo aquí tiene que darme una señal, una pista, algo¡Merlín no puede ser tan desgraciado conmigo!

Me levanto de esa cómoda cama decidido a averiguar mi paradero, podría jurar que estoy en Hogwarts, pero no creo estar ahí ya que esto no pasaría. Es decir numeremos lo que nunca pasaría que ahora sucedió: primero Malfoy me levanta del pasillo donde estaba tirado, segundo llego a Slytherin, tercero mi nombre está en la placa de la puerta y cuarto el condenado rubio sexy por el cual casi me derretí ¡es Malfoy!

Exacto, cuatro poderosas razones por las que no puedo estar en Hogwarts pero ¿y si estoy en un mundo paralelo¿o un universo alterno¿o en una dimensión oculta¿o en cualquiera de ese tipo de cosas¡Esto podría pasar! Creo, bueno tal vez. Y si estoy en algo de eso lo mejor sería mezclarse y no resaltar, no vaya a ser que me descubran y traten de cazarme o algo así. Muy bien Harry, recuerda mézclate. Actúa como si toda tu vida hubieras vivido aquí en donde sea.

Sigo buscando algo que me ayude a saber donde estoy parado y veo que al lado del closet de Malfoy hay otro par de puertas. Obvio, si él tiene un closet es normal que los demás también tengan, y si se supone que esta es mi habitación ¡entonces¡Debe haber uno mío también¿No? Con esto en mente, me dirijo al armario y abro las puertas, siendo bienvenido por un sin fin de ropa y no es por nada pero se ve muy cara.

Con decepción sigo buscando en el closet, ya que empiezo a dudar que sea mío, es cuando noto que hay cuatro cajones dentro de este. Así que para no hacerla de emoción los abro sin dudar, uno por uno, ropa, ropa, libros y…¡perfecto¡No se abre¡Argh! Pero ni creas que me rendiré tan fácil cajón! Hay una de dos, o estás atorado o estás hechizado! Y por cualquiera que sea te venceré. Pero en vano trato de abrirla tanto por medios mágicos como por muggles.

¡Qué creen¡Pierdo la paciencia! La verdad nunca fui una persona tan paciente pero ¡juro que mataré a alguien si este condenado cajón no abre! Si lo se, lo se, no gozo de una gran salud mental, pero ¿que esperaban¡Merlín, llevo desde ayer hablando solo! Bueno pensando porque en realidad no lo digo. ¡Ok ya! Suficientes cavilaciones¡cajón te maldigo con todo mi ser! Tan entretenido estoy con el dichoso cajón que no me doy cuenta de la presencia de otro ser en ese cuarto hasta que me habla.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces Harry?- sisea una voz ya muy conocida para mí, en ese tono que he decidido calificar como sugestivo. Si me escuchara Ron ahora trataría de exorcizarme para ver que demonio se me metió. Jajaja, pero como no me escucha no hay problema. ¡Esperen! Me preguntó que es lo que hago¿y si este cajón no es mío y estoy tratando de abrir el de quién sabe quien¡Oh bien hecho Harry, admiro tu gran inteligencia.

-Bueno yo- calma, no te dejes intimidar –trato de abrir este cajón ¿no se nota?- pregunto con obviedad desafiándolo con la mirada, él me mira extrañado y alza una ceja a la Malfoy. Perfecto, no era mío. ¿Qué se supone que le diga ahora?

-¿Y no usas la llave por qué…?- me pregunta mientras se acerca a mi agachado cuerpo, producto de que el cajón esté al nivel del piso. ¿La llave¿Qué llave¡Eso quiere decir que este cajón es mío¡Gracias Merlín! Pero aún te odio por hacerme esto.

-Porque- ¿un segundo porqué? Ah si ¡Porque no sabía que existía! Vamos responde algo, lo que sea –porque la perdí- respondo tratando de que me crean una vez más. Ha resultado muy fácil engañar a la gente aquí en… en donde sea que esté.

-Harry levántate- ante mi mirada de sorpresa aclara –ponte de pie- y ya sea por su sugestiva voz, su imponente mirada o porque en realidad no me afectaba pararme terminé obedeciéndolo.

En cuanto lo hice él se puso frente a mí, bastante cerca, demasiado ¿Qué no sabe lo que es el espacio personal? En definitiva este no es el Malfoy que yo conozco. Pero de un segundo a otro me veo interrumpido en mis pensamientos al sentir una cálida mano bajando por el cuello de mi camisa. Siguiendo un rumbo fijo hacia el primer botón, sus dedos se deslizan sobre mi piel con tal delicadeza fascinante que no puedo hacer ningún movimiento más que seguirlo con mis ojos. Desabrocha uno de los botones y toca con la yema de sus dedos el contorno de una cadena que ahora noto que traigo puesta, para después sacarla con cuidado y mostrarla delante de mis ojos. Y como si de nada se tratase vuelve a hablarme.

-Aquí esta- me dice aún sosteniendo la cadena de la cual cuelga una llave -no tengo idea que tienes pero andas muy distraído- y yo aún procesando lo que pasó solo trato de mostrarme indiferente y controlar la situación.

-No, yo estoy perfectamente- mi poder de convencimiento sale a flote de nuevo.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas Potter?- mi poder de convencimiento se hunde como el Titanic, ok este se parece más al Malfoy que yo recuerdo, claro si quitan el hecho de que me habla como si fuéramos amigos –Te conozco y se cuando te ocurre algo- me dice mientras se sienta sobre mi desaliñada cama ¿Qué querían¿Qué me pusiera a arreglarla en cuanto me levantaron? –así como tu me conoces a mi- continúa mirándome a los ojos y por primera vez noto la belleza de ellos y lo profundo de su mirada –¿recuerdas que me dijiste eso una vez?- me pregunta y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que mentirle y decirle que sí, como podría negarle algo a esos ojos de luna –por cierto, gracias, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por aquello- dice esbozando una muy leve, atrayente, pero linda sonrisa, terminando de borrar todo recuerdo alguno que tenía del otro Malfoy.

-No hay problema- alcanzo a responder. ¿Qué querían que le dijera¿No me agradezcas nada porque yo jamás hice o haría algo por ti? No puedo decirle eso, al menos no ahora que se oye tan sincero. Por todo lo que dijo debo asumir que aquí en donde sea, como llamaré a este lugar a partir de ahora, él y yo no nos odiamos y muy al contrario somos muy amigos. Si, creo que es un mundo paralelo. El es tan diferente, me mira de una forma que me hace desear que solo sea mío. En definitiva, estoy confundido y la verdad ya me cansé de pensar tanto así que dejaré de cuestionarme y haré lo que crea mejor.

Una vez más se acerca hasta mí, llevando sus brazos hacia mi cuello y mi mente trabaja a mil por hora tratando de entender lo que va a hacer ahora y no imaginar cosas que no son. Entonces con cuidado me saca la cadena que antes colgaba en mi cuello y ahora reposa en sus manos. Se va hacia el maldito cajón, si, aún sigo molesto con él, y presiona el dije de la cadena en una cerradura que yo no había visto, luego lo gira y me hace el milagro. ¡No ese milagro¡Pervertidos! Me refiero a que abre el cajón.

-Ya está¿Qué buscabas aquí?- me pregunta interesado. ¡Ni siquiera yo se qué buscaba! Pero ignorando este pensamiento me acerco para ver que encuentro, cartas, una bolsa con dinero y un pequeño libro. ¡Eso es! Seguro que es mi diario. Vaya, aquí tengo un diario, lo tomo entre mis manos y cierro el maldito cajón de nuevo¡exacto cajón! Nunca te perdonaré.

-Esto- le contesto simplemente para luego ir a sentarme en mi cama y leerlo, seguido por Malfoy que se sienta al lado mío. Lo cual debería molestarme, o al menos incomodarme, pero todo lo contrario.

Con alivio descubro que no tiene otra llave más que la que el rubio tiene en su poder y al entender que la necesito me la entrega, abro el libro con cuidado, como si temiera por lo que se encontrara escrito, en cierta forma si me da miedo. Empiezo a leer justo donde lo abrí, como a la mitad del libro, tal vez luego lo lea completo, por el momento solo ocupo algunas respuestas.

_Diario:_

_Ya que Draco se volvió a reír de mi la última vez que te puse "Querido" he optado por no hacerlo, espero que no te sientas mal, pero ya conoces a Draco, cuando encuentra algo con que molestarme no para hasta que se le olvida, lo cual no sucede. _Al leer la primera línea confirmo que en verdad me llevo bien con Malfoy y que ¡leyó mi diario¡No se supone que haga eso! _El día de hoy estuvo bastante normal, no pasó nada relevante. Ya sabes, me levanté, pervertí a Draco con la mirada, lo toqueteé un poco "accidentalmente" oh cierto, y casi! Casi lo beso¿Puedes creerlo¡Te dije que lo lograría! Me falta tan poco para conquistarlo que ya lo siento mío…_

_-----------------------------_

En otro lugar, el día anterior, después de la luz cegadora producto del hechizo anteriormente realizado, dos gryffindors miraban asombrados lo que había ocurrido o ¿lo que no había ocurrido?

-¿Harry¿Harry estás bien?- me preguntaba preocupada una castaña junto a mi cuerpo, que ahora se hallaba en el piso, mientras alguien más me sacudía.

-¿Q- Qué pasa?- alcanzo a preguntar al tiempo que me sentaba con pesadez sobre el piso. Esperen ¡Qué se supone que hago en el piso?

-¡Harry me asustaste! Te dije que no era una buena idea, pero como siempre nunca en la vida me escuchas- me regañaba una chica que parecía bastante histérica.

Después de unos segundos que me tomó procesar la información, alcé la vista, me paré y bastante molesto saqué mi varita y los apunté.

-¡Qué me hicieron par de gryffindors?- pregunto en mi típico tono frío y elegante.

-¿Harry que tienes?- cuestionó preocupada la chica más histérica que antes.

-¡Quién te dio derecho a llamarme así Granger?- la encaro mientras la apunto con mi varita, creo que ahora esta asustada. Pero es cierto, que yo sepa en ningún momento le di permiso a nadie de Gryffindor de llamarme Harry.

-Harry cálmate- pidió un pelirrojo que identifico como Weasley a lo que solo lo miro con fastidio y ni me digno a contestarle. Según Draco ni siquiera merece mi atención. Suspiro levemente al recordarlo, ese rubio caprichoso que tanto adoro.

-¡No se que me hicieron pero no tienen idea como les va a ir cuando lo descubra! Bien me había dicho Draco que ustedes los leones no eran gente de fiar muy en ello yo siempre los defendía- y con este último comentario bajo mi varita y me giró hacia la puerta dispuesto a irme. Fue cuando lo vi y me quedé paralizado.

-¡Qué les pasa¡No pudieron pensar en algo peor que arruinar mi imagen¡Merlín! tienen mucho que aprender sobre maldad- me quejo al ver mi reflejo en un espejo del cuarto. Un movimiento de varita y esos horribles lentes habían desaparecido dejando lucir mis ojos verdes, otro movimiento y mi cabello se arregló de una forma no muy peinada pero que a mí y mucha gente siempre les parece sexy, otro más y un uniforme de Slytherin me vestía. Perfecto.

Sentía la mirada de aquellos gryffindors recorrerme de arriba abajo, y si, estoy acostumbrado a que me miren¡pero no a que me miren como bicho raro¿Será que estén planeando algo? No lo creo, los gryffies son demasiado buenos para ello, además yo no les he hecho nada. El que Draco sea mi mejor amigo y futuro novio, prometido y marido, según mis planes claro¡no tiene nada que ver para que atenten de una forma tan… tan pobre la verdad porque ni me afectó, contra mi persona¡No tienen derecho! Aunque la verdad no pasó nada así que mejor me voy de aquí, no tengo ganas de que me castiguen por algo que no pasó.

Me retiro del lugar dejando a los asombrados gryffies ¡que me secuestraron porque yo no estaba en ese cuarto! De hecho estaba en un pasillo, bueno da igual. Camino por los pasillos hasta que me doy cuenta que no tengo idea a donde ir ya que es viernes en la tarde y no tengo clases.

Una idea cruza mi mente¿porqué no ir con mi seductor rubio favorito? Ayer casi lo beso tal vez hoy si se me haga y deje de hacerse el difícil, porque yo se que si le gusto, solo que es algo tímido en ese aspecto. Lo sé, mi autoestima está por los cielos, pero preferible ahí que por los suelos.

Así que bastante feliz al pensar en mi presa me dirijo hacia mi casa, que es la suya, sabiendo que estará ahí. ¿Cómo lo se? Lo conozco. Los viernes por la tarde la mayoría de los Slys salen al lago o a los alrededores a vagar pues tenemos todo libre, pero Draco aprovecha ese momento para estar a solas y tener un poco de tranquilidad. Si, voy a romper su tranquilidad. Me encanta.

Llego a la sala común de Slytherin y tal como pensaba esta más que desierta, subo cauteloso las escaleras que me llevan a nuestra habitación. ¿Apoco no se oye bien "nuestra" habitación? Mía y de Draco, si ignoramos a Zabini y Nott claro está. Me emociono de solo pensar que algún día podría ser así. ¡Qué digo! Algún día será así.

Me paro frente a la puerta y noto que mi nombre no está en la placa, una mala broma supongo. ¿Qué traen en mi contra hoy? Bueno, no importa. Abro la puerta y sin hacer ruido me acerco hacia un rubio que está de espaldas a mí, sacando algo de ropa de su closet. ¡No pude llegar en mejor momento! Enserio, Merlín me ama. Me coloco justo detrás de él, y en un movimiento rápido reclamo su cintura como mía al rodearla con mis brazos, y me pego completamente a su espalda. ¡Me encanta ser un poco más alto que él! Por ello, recargo mi cabeza sobre la suya, como hago usualmente.

Pero algo pasa, ante mi contacto lo siento tensarse al instante, tal vez crea que soy otra persona ¿no? Lo presiono un poco más contra mi cuerpo y me aferro aún más a su cintura, se que le gusta que haga eso, aunque siempre diga lo contrario. Se queda estático unos segundos y durante pocos de ellos lo siento debatirse entre disfrutar la situación o huir. Para mi desgracia opta por la segunda opción y no puedo evitar sorprenderme pues hacía meses que simplemente se había dado por vencido y me dejaba hacerlo.

-¡Qué rayos te ocurre?- me grita en un tono tan despectivo que parece que le habla a un Gryffindor y no a mi. Por instinto da media vuelta y al verme su expresión se ve tan desenfocada que solo atina a separarse un par de metros de mí. ¿Qué tiene? O ¿Qué tengo?

-¿Pasa algo Draco?- le pregunto con interés mientras me acerco¿Qué quieren¡Me preocupo por él!

-Potter ¿acaso tus ganas de morir son tan grandes que te atreves a venir hasta aquí y…?- por lo visto no supo como describir la acción que acabo de hacer, así que ¿porqué no lo ayudamos?

-¿Y demostrarte mi amor?- termino su frase divertido y ahora si, sus ojos se quedan un rato sin parpadear, creo que no era lo que esperaba oír. No se porque si siempre lo digo.

-¿Qué estupideces dices Potter?- me dice con un enojo tan falso que no puedo creer que haya tratado de usar en mí. Además, su notorio sonrojo casi imperceptible hace evidente que disfrutaba lo que hacía, o más bien lo que le hacía. No entiendo que le pasa. Tengo años declarándole mi amor a los cuatro vientos ¿y hasta ahora se sorprende?

-Draco enserio ¿te sientes bien?- ahora si me estoy asustando, no vaya a ser que haya perdido la memoria o algo –hace meses que te abrazo de esa forma y hace años que sabes que te amo¿me puedes decir cuál es el problema y porqué la inexplicable agresividad contra mi¿Por qué me dices Potter? Siempre me llamas Harry cuando estamos solos- le pregunto todo de una vez, no vaya a ser que se me olvide. El punto es que el pobre no sabe ni de qué le estoy hablando ¿Qué está pasando?

-En definitiva no puedo estar bien- me dice sentándose confundido sobre su cama¡hey¿y mi cama? Ese maldito bromista se las va a ver negras cuando lo encuentre. Pero eso no importa ahora. Admitió que no está bien, tal vez enfermó. Mi pobre Draco ¡si tú nunca enfermas! Bueno excepto el verano pasado que pasamos las vacaciones juntos, me la pasé cuidándote dos semanas, y para serte sincero lo volvería hacer, sentía que me necesitabas tanto. Pero dejemos los recuerdos ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Draco te puedo ayudar en algo para que te sientas mejor? – le pregunto preocupado a lo que él se da cuenta que yo aún estoy aquí, creo que anda algo desubicado, y se levanta para encararme.

-Tú¿¡Qué te sucede hoy¿Qué haces en Slytherin¡Debería correrte por eso¿Cómo osas tocarme¿Quién te dio derecho a llamarme por mi nombre¿Por qué me hablas como si no nos odiáramos¿Cómo que te la has pasado declarándome tu amor¿Por fin enloqueciste¿¡Por qué aún no te has ido y sigues ahí parado como poste de luz?- me pregunta todo de golpe bastante exaltado. No se si está molesto o confundido, tal vez un poco de ambas.

-No me pasa nada, fuera de que un par de estúpidos gryffies me secuestraron, estoy aquí porque aquí vivo¿¡Me quieres correr, siempre te toco, tú me diste el derecho, será porque no nos odiamos y eres mi mejor amigo desde el primer año¿¡Acaso no has notado que te amo? Merlín te lo digo cada diez minutos¿Enloquecí? Por ti si, y porque no planeo irme si estás así- wow cuantas preguntas. No puedo creer que las haya contestado todas.

Ante mis respuestas parece confundirse y/o molestarse más, saca su varita de quien sabe donde y me apunta dispuesto a sacarme del lugar. ¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué me corre? Tal vez deba llevarlo con Severus, lo mandaría a la enfermería pero se que jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Draco, baja eso por favor- le digo con ternura refiriéndome a su varita, a lo que él solo se queda estático, pero sin bajarla.

-¡Tú no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer Potter¡Así que ya lárgate antes de que esto pase a mayores!- me grita molesto, mirándome de una forma que nunca había visto en él, al menos no hacia mi. Hay que admitirlo, estoy empezando a asustarme, no por lo que pueda hacerme Draco, se que no sería capaz, sino por su actitud conmigo.

-En primera- siseo subiendo un poco mi tono de voz para que me haga caso –yo nunca te ordenaría nada, te lo estoy pidiendo- le aclaro –en segunda, no pienso irme estando tú así- le digo mostrándole mi pánico por su forma de actuar –y en tercera¿de cuando acá soy Potter?- le pregunto algo indignado¡Tanto que me costó que me dijera Harry! Aunque he de decir que el precio en verdad valió la pena. No se si Draco perdió la memoria o algo ¡pero yo haré que me recuerde!

Comencé dando unos pasos para acercarme a él, y tal como esperaba al instante el retrocedió la misma distancia, sin bajar su varita claro. No se cuantas veces me dijo que me detuviera o me iba a ir mal, me maldijo de mil formas y hasta mató a mis padres en una de esas oraciones, pero no me importó, se que jamás haría algo para lastimarme. Así que cuando estuve justo frente a él, con cuidado tomé su muñeca y lentamente la fui bajando para que dejara su varita a un lado, me alegra que no se haya resistido tanto.

Puede que ya comience a recordarme. Tomo su varita de la misma forma que lo hice con su muñeca y la coloco en un buró cercano, quitando lo último que nos separaba. Mi mano se posa sobre una de sus suaves mejillas, y lo primero que hace es retroceder un poco, casi nada, pero no me doy por vencido, así que repito esta acción y el no puede negarse a disfrutarla. La acaricio con cariño tratando de relajarlo, y mi otra mano emprende un viaje hacia la de él, entrelazando sus hermosos dedos con los míos. Su plateada mirada llena de desconcierto me pide mil respuestas y yo solo conozco una forma de responderlas todas al mismo tiempo.

Una de mis manos abandona su mejilla para colocarse en su cintura, llegó el momento¡si pretendo que esto salga bien tengo que hacerlo ahora! Termino la distancia entre los dos acercándome y presionando un poco su cintura para que haga lo mismo. Por fin pasó, cubro sus labios con los míos, acariciándolos, tratando de disipar cualquier duda que tenga con este contacto. Ningún sueño que haya tenido se compara con lo que estoy sintiendo, son tan suaves, deliciosos, placenteros, que me hace desear que esto dure por siempre.

Empiezo a sentir su nerviosismo presentarse, pues ahora intenta separarse de mí levemente, pero tengo que mostrarle que yo soy todo lo que el necesita, que me desharé de todos sus problemas e incertidumbres. Tratando de que sea así, mi otra mano libera la suya, dirigiéndose a su cintura también, ahora rodeándolo con ambos brazos lo acerco lo más posible a mi cuerpo, profundizando el beso, el contacto, las emociones. Protegiéndolo de todo y de todos, esperando que se sienta seguro entre mis brazos. Se relaja una vez más, dejándose llevar por todo lo que siente, por todo lo que sentimos y deposita sus brazos alrededor de mi nuca, rodeando mi cuello, envolviendo mi alma.

Continuará…

------------------------------

N.A.: Oh si baby! El segundo capi! Qué emoción ;-; Bueno, como pueden ver este ya estuvo prácticamente al doble que el anterior, porque tal como expliqué el primero solo era una leve introducción a este fic y ps este cap ya está mucho más largo y sinceramente mejor hecho u.uU. Así que podría decirse que este es el verdadero primer capi o.o. La verdad tengo muchas ideas para este fic, pero todavía no está nada decidido, como siempre ñ.n, aún así irán entendiendo todo conforme avance el fic. Espero que les haya gustado! Y ya saben que son libres de dejarme opiniones y/o sugerencias dejándome un review o de plano mandándome un mail n.n. Gracias por leer! Agradecimientos especiales a mi sis y lectora beta: Addanight! Thanks! n.n

Hasta el próximo capi!..

Kisses!

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	3. conociendo tu mundo

Hola gente! Bueno mis queridas (o) y amadas (o) lectoras (o), admitámoslo en 99.9 por ciento de los que leen esto somos mujeres xD! pero por si acaso hay algún hombre, no quiero que se me vayan a ofender, ya estoy actualizando después de dos semanas y cachito, creo xD, este será el ritmo normal en el que actualizaré de este capi en adelante, a menos que algo inesperado surja... de nuevo -.-

Muchísimas gracias a la gente que leyó este fic - y muchas más a las que les dejaron revs, espero que este capi les guste y no confundirlos tanto n.ñ pero que le vamos a hacer la trama es confusa xD. Bueno, aquí les dejo el fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n…Pero no me demanden! TT.

**Capítulo 3: **Conociendo tu mundo

_Empiezo a sentir su nerviosismo presentarse, pues ahora intenta separarse de mí levemente, pero tengo que mostrarle que yo soy todo lo que el necesita, que me desharé de todos sus problemas e incertidumbres. Tratando de que sea así, mi otra mano libera la suya, dirigiéndose a su cintura también, ahora rodeándolo con ambos brazos lo acerco lo más posible a mi cuerpo, profundizando el beso, el contacto, las emociones. Protegiéndolo de todo y de todos, esperando que se sienta seguro entre mis brazos. Se relaja una vez más, dejándose llevar por todo lo que siente, por todo lo que sentimos y deposita sus brazos alrededor de mi nuca, rodeando mi cuello, envolviendo mi alma._

Ahora que he probado sus labios no quiero que esto termine, pero el oxígeno se hace necesario, y lentamente me separo de él, solo un poco, para tomar aire y por fin mis ojos se abren, observándolo. Lo veo con amor, con un inexplicable cariño imposible de contener. Sus ojos aún cerrados, su respiración agitada, sus labios ahora profanados, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, tan perfecto, todo es tan perfecto.

Pero como cualquier cosa buena, nunca dura demasiado y para mi desgracia esta no fue la excepción. Un frío pegó con mi nuca al sentir que sus brazos me soltaban, lo miré a los ojos, los míos verdes, apasionados, desesperados, ansiosos por más; los suyos grises, misteriosos, imitando frialdad, ocultando cualquier otro sentimiento.

Me separó de él, primero de forma débil, lo dudó, después con gran fuerza, descargando toda su confusión en ello. Me alejó solo unos metros¡Tampoco soy tan débil!

-Potter, lárgate de aquí- sisea en una gran imitación de estar molesto, pero yo lo conozco, y eso no es enojo, su mirada está confundida es cierto, pero una gran parte de él lo disfrutó, no lo me puede engañar no a mi.

-Es Harry- le aclaro divertido por su actuación –Harry- le repito –y tú no quieres que me vaya- con su mirada trata de intimidarte, Draco ya deberías saber que tú mirada, de te mataré miembro por miembro, no funciona conmigo.

-¿Aparte de ciego estás sordo¡Te dije que te fueras!- su voz se eleva, pero ni así lograrás que me vaya mi querido príncipe de las serpientes –si crees que puedes humillarme estás muy equivocado ¡Potter!- me grita lo último¿Quién te está humillando? Ay Draco, creo que hay que hacerte entender de una u otra forma que estoy hablando enserio. Por esto último sonrío con malicia mientras me acerco una vez más a él. Retrocede en cuanto yo avanzo, tal como pensé, mi sonrisa triunfadora lo desconcierta, sabe que planeo algo, y al estar desarmado no puede hacer nada más que alejarse.

-Draco- le digo tranquilo y doy un paso más, él se aleja –dime- otro paso –Harry- otro más ¡perfecto! Tal como había calculado, mi lindo rubio cayó sobre la cama, estaba tan ocupado tratando de averiguar lo que tramaba que no se dio cuenta que lo dirigía justo ahí.

Hábilmente me coloco sobre su cuerpo, y para el tiempo que él logra reaccionar yo ya lo tengo acorralado con ambas muñecas sujetadas. Malos reflejos, por eso eres cazador y no buscador Draco. Una sonrisa sincera se posa en mis labios y puedo ver como él intenta disimular el leve sonrojo que se apoderó de sus antes blancas mejillas, no puedo estar más feliz que en este momento, no tengo idea que es lo que le pase, pero aún con todo eso algo sigue claro, me quiere, ahora estoy completamente seguro.

Me acerco despacio a esa boca tan adictiva, él nota mis intenciones y por unos segundos trata de resistirse, pero su fuerza de voluntad no dura mucho, y al estar a escasos milímetros de su rostro ambos, no solo yo, ambos terminamos uniéndonos en un pausado beso. Puedo sentirlo, las dudas de hace un minuto ya no están, ahora solo se deja llevar. Sabe tan bien como yo que lo está disfrutando, tal como antes lo disfrutó, probablemente eso fue lo que lo asustó hace unos minutos, no esta acostumbrado a tanto contacto y menos de esta forma. No te preocupes Draco, iremos a tu ritmo, yo no tengo prisa mientras pueda estar a tu lado.

Durante pequeños segundos nos separamos solo para volver a comenzar, mis manos soltaron tus muñecas desde hace un buen tiempo, ahora tus finas manos descansan sobre mi pecho, mientras mis brazos te envuelven de forma sobre protectora, no quiero perderte, puede que sea por eso que lo hago. Un fuerte ruido interrumpe el silencio que teníamos, pero parece no importarte, y me dejas seguir dándote pequeños besos en tus labios, que son tan deliciosos como si fuera uno mucho más apasionado, y si a ti no te importa ¡pues a mi menos¡Sigamos con lo nuestro! Te presiono más contra mi cuerpo, se siente tan bien tenerte así de cerca, y nos refundimos en otro beso pero más largo que los anteriores, siento tu timidez, es probable que nunca hayas besado a nadie de esta forma, yo te enseñaré.

Pero mis lecciones son interrumpidas por una fría voz que conozco bastante bien¡acaso no podía venir en otro momento¡Se le ocurre venir en este segundo! Malvado. En serio¿¡Cómo osa interrumpir mi momento de gloria? Con desgano corto el exquisito beso que había comenzado, me levanto del cuerpo del rubio y con una mano lo ayudo a levantarse también, quedando los dos sentados sobre su cama, frente a ese ser ¡lleno de maldad que me interrumpió! Me mira de forma reprobatoria, después de unos momentos de análisis su rostro sin expresiones cambia, de forma muy drástica.

-¡Potter!- me llama bastante molesto y un tanto ¿sorprendido? - ¿creíste que con ese patético cambio de imagen pasarías inadvertido?- me pregunta con frialdad mi querido profesor de pociones. ¿Cuál cambio de imagen? Si siempre me veo así.

-Sin ofender profesor, mi imagen es la misma de siempre y ¿para qué quiero pasar inadvertido?- siseo confundido, a lo que Snape se molesta y sorprende más que antes. ¿Qué le pasa al mundo hoy?

-No te hagas el gracioso Potter, sabes perfectamente que no puedes estar aquí- me regaña, al tiempo que dirige una fría mirada de confusión hacia Draco –y me encantará llevarte a la oficina de Dumbledore por ello- sentencia con malicia. ¡Y yo que hice? Entiendo, besé al bello rubio junto a mi, pero no es para tanto ¿o si¡Severus nunca había sido tan duro conmigo!

-¿Cómo que no puedo estar en mi propio cuarto?- le pregunto indignado¡oigan es mi habitación¡Tengo derecho a venir y besar a quien yo quiera! Ok, tal vez lo último no, pero tengo derecho a estar aquí. Al elaborar la pregunta tanto Severus como Draco me miran extrañado. ¿Y ahora que dije?

-No se que sea lo que te ocurra hoy Potter, pero sinceramente no me importa, a la oficina del director ¡ahora!- me grita bastante sacado de sí. Me levanto con fastidio y camino hacia la puerta, estando ya ahí me giro y le dirijo una última mirada al rubio, junto con una de esas sonrisas seductoras que me han hecho tan famoso. El no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente y desviar su mirada, no sin antes esbozar una muy tenue sonrisa que se que es para solo mí. Me doy por bien servido y salgo de la habitación.

-Severus- escucho hablar a Draco, si, estoy pegado a la puerta ¡déjenme ser! –te pido discreción en lo que viste- le dice de forma indiferente, pero yo se que está bastante nervioso.

-Yo solo vi que Potter se atrevió a venir hasta acá- ¡alabado sea Merlín! Guardará el secreto. ¿Cómo que me atreví¡Si aquí vivo! Escucho sus pasos dirigirse a la puerta así que me alejo de ella, justo al salir lo escucho decirle –hablaremos luego- después se para frente a mi y casi me empuja por las escaleras.

Salimos de Slytherin, ya afuera me atrevo a preguntarle, no es como si tuviera miedo o algo pero se veía bastante alterado y creo que ya se calmó, al menos un poco.

-Severus no entiendo porqué me llevas hasta allá- le pregunto confundido, se que ni a él le agrada Dumbledore y si planea olvidar lo que pasó con mi rubio, oh si porque ahora es MI rubio, no veo porque ir hasta allá.

-Para empezar Potter, no puedes llamarme Severus y estabas en una casa a la que no perteneces, cosa que está prohibida- me reclama, pero si yo voy en Slytherin! Y hace años que le digo Severus!

-Esta bien, profesor Snape¿cae en la cuenta de que estaba en mi casa?- le cuestiono, ya que parece haberlo olvidado, mejor le pregunto.

-¡Ya me harté de que no me tome en serio Potter! Así que hágase el favor de quedarse callado hasta que lleguemos con el director y le explique la razón de que un Gryffindor pise el suelo de Slytherin- ¡dijo Gryffindor! Yo no soy un Gryffindor! Nunca lo he sido y no quiero serlo! Pero antes de que yo empiece a reclamar, una voz se me adelanta.

-Profesor- llama la voz algo agitada de Draco, parece que venía corriendo –necesito que deje libre a Potter- le pide con seriedad –le explicaré mis motivos más tarde, pero por ahora le pido que lo deje ir- finaliza mirando a los ojos a su padrino, demostrándole que no está jugando.

Ante la petición de su ahijado, no pudo si no acceder, obviamente no lo hizo de buena gana, pero eso no quita el gran poder que tiene Draco sobre su padrino. Así que el profesor se retiró del lugar, lanzándome antes una mirada asesina en forma de despedida ¿y yo qué hice?

-Ni creas que esto se va a repetir- me dice el divino rubio tratando de sonar frío ¿Se supone que me crea eso?- no volveré a librarte de un castigo Harry- me aclara molesto, ja! Me dijo Harry, hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida! Aunque raro también.

-Tranquilo seguro Severus andaba de malas y por eso se puso así- le respondí con sencillez y con una gran sonrisa porque se preocupa por mi.

-No tengo idea que tengas hoy, pero no me interesa- me dice disimulando indiferencia- será mejor que te vayas a tu casa y evites problemas- con esto dicho parece dispuesto a irse. ¡Hasta cree que se va a ir así como así! Me salvó de un castigo, tengo que agradecerle ¿verdad?

Sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo de un brazo y lo acerco hacia mi, para después sujetar su cintura dispuesto a retomar lo que Snape interrumpió. El se acerca poco a poco, queriendo evitar, y a la vez no, lo que sucederá. Nuestros labios por fin se unen, en un pausado pero maravilloso beso que se que no olvidaré, y tu tampoco.

No tengo idea como, pero ya te tengo acorralado en una pared, sin posibilidad de que escapes. No se porqué tiendo a hacer eso, pero se que te gusta, sino ya me hubieras quitado de encima.

Muy al contrario, al terminar el beso, por la falta de oxígeno, siento su cabeza recargarse en mi pecho y yo lo dejo, si él quiere y yo también ¿cuál es el problema? Lo abrazo cariño, apretando más su cintura contra mí. Y ya sea porque estaba muy ocupado en lo que hacía, o que Draco hace que yo no piense en nada más que en él o que estoy ciego y sordo, no noté que dos personas nos observaban sorprendidos. Al menos no hasta que una de ellas gritó horrorizada.

-¡Malfoy¡¿Qué le haces a Harry!- reprendió una castaña que identifico como mi secuestradora.

-Corrección querida ¿Qué le hago a Draco?- la corrijo entretenido, pero la expresión que ambos ponen lo es más, no se si por lo que dije o porque aún no lo suelto ¿y saben que? No pienso hacerlo. Pero al parecer alguien no comparte la idea, pues con cuidado trata de apartarlo de mí, obteniendo como resultado que lo pegue más a mi cuerpo.

-Estúpido Malfoy ya suéltalo!- grita esa cosa pelirroja mientras bruscamente lo separa de mi lado. ¡Quién se cree ese?

-Weasley no…- pero no dejo que Draco termine esa oración, no permitiré que se manche las manos con tan poca cosa.

-No vuelvas a tocarlo de esa forma- siseo molesto. Exacto! Si se mete con él, se mete conmigo!- y lo que haga o deje de hacer con Draco no es de tu incumbencia Weasley- pronuncio esto último con una frialdad que ni yo me la creo.

Entonces veo que soy el centro de atención, pues tanto los gryffies como la endemoniadamente sexy persona a mi lado me miran extrañados. ¿Qué tengo¿Por qué me ven así a cada rato?

-Esto no tiene sentido, me voy de aquí- sisea Draco tratando de no parecer confundido –Y Potter, aquí no pasó nada- sentencia para retirarse de forma veloz pero elegante. ¡Oh claro que pasó! Con esto me dispongo a seguirlo pero un par de brazos me detienen.

-Saben, he sido muy paciente con ustedes, pero si planean seguir vivos será mejor que me suelten- siseo molesto.

-Harry por favor escúchanos- me pide Granger con tal desesperación que no puedo negarme.

-Es Potter para ti, tienen un minuto- les otorgo fastidiado, imaginando que así me dejarán en paz y podré ir detrás del rubio.

_El día de hoy estuvo bastante normal, no pasó nada relevante. Ya sabes, me levanté, pervertí a Draco con la mirada, lo toqueteé un poco "accidentalmente" oh cierto, y casi! Casi lo beso¿Puedes creerlo¡Te dije que lo lograría! Me falta tan poco para conquistarlo que ya lo siento mío…_ Releo estas palabras lo más rápido que mi vista me lo permite y siguen igual. Es entonces que recuerdo que el chico mencionado, o sea Malfoy, está junto a mi, muy cerca, lo más probable es que lo suficiente para que lea esto sin dificultad alguna.

Disimuladamente me fijo en el objeto de mi pensamiento y me percato, para mi pesar, que estoy en lo correcto, pues Malfoy lee sin cuidado el libro que tengo entre las manos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sigo su mirada temiendo que haya llegado a la misma línea del texto que yo, cosa que hace en el instante en que logro ubicar donde va.

Analizo su rostro, no me acostumbro a ver tantas expresiones en él, no es que sean muchas pero generalmente solo veo molestia o fastidio. Sus mejillas adquieren un poco de color, su mirada permanece igual pero lee un par de veces más tal como yo hice anteriormente. Me voltea a ver buscando mi mirada, que sin tardar mucho termina encontrando. Una seductora sonrisa escapa de sus finos labios y se abren para decir las palabras que me dejarán paralizado por unos minutos, mejor dicho por varios minutos.

-Algún día lo lograrás Harry- mi cerebro se congela, la sangre deja de circular por mi cuerpo, y de repente mi corazón trabaja más de lo que ha trabajado en toda mi vida. Trato de controlarme ¿Qué me está pasando? No entiendo nada.

De pronto el chico junto a mi se levanta y me dice que ya es hora ¿ya es hora de qué? Al no saber que hacer solo atino a seguirlo cuando se detiene de golpe haciendo que casi choque con él. Me mira de arriba debajo de forma reprobatoria ¿y ahora qué? Sonríe con ternura cosa que jamás creí poder ver en mi vida. A diferencia de lo que imaginaba, esta sonrisa despide una calidez inexplicable y ese latido acelerado comienza de nuevo. Saca su varita y por instinto me alarmo, pero segundos después noto que mi vestimenta cambió, por unos jeans deslavados y una camiseta negra ajustada.

-Vámonos- pronuncia mientras sale del cuarto, y yo lo sigo al no entender que va a pasar ahora. No se porque, pero este mundo o realidad comienza a agradarme, bueno si se porqué, pero por el momento no lo admitiré.

Es extraño caminar tan cerca de mi enemigo de toda la vida sin lanzarnos maldiciones, hasta eso no se siente tan mal. ¡Yo no pensé eso! Creo que tanto tiempo aquí afecta mi cerebro, debo encontrar la forma de regresar, aunque primero debería averiguar como llegué.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando una puerta se abre frente a mi, no supe ni en que momento salimos del colegio y ahora un elegante carruaje espera por ser abordado. ¿Qué me sorprende¿El elegante vehículo, no del todo¿el extraño conductor, tampoco¿Draco abriéndome la puerta con amabilidad y elegancia? Bingo¿Desde cuando digo bingo? No importa. ¡Draco está abriéndome a MI la puerta! Merlín lo llamé Draco!

Ante mi notoria inactividad el rubio asomó su cabeza para ver que era lo que pasaba y se quedó estático al igual que yo por unos segundos, aunque no por la misma razón. Cuando me di cuenta de esto mi mirada viajó hacia donde el la tenía posada y me quedé igual que él. Unos segundos después el rubio a mi lado reaccionó.

-Chicos ¿les importa?- les dijo a los dos castaños que estaban en su mundo y muy ocupados en sus asuntos.

Ambos se separaron al instante y yo no pude evitar reír levemente, hay que admitirlo no todos lo días pasa eso. Al principio solo había podido ver a uno de ellos, era Theodore Nott si mal no recuerdo el nombre, pero el otro estaba de espaldas a mí besándolo cosa que hacía imposible identificarlo. Cedric, no creía lo que mis ojos veían. Ahí estaba Cedric Diggory, que segundos antes besaba al otro chico como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-Lo siento, no sabía que ya estaban aquí- se disculpó Diggory con una sonrisa, mientras se hacia a un lado para darnos espacio. A su lado un sonrojado Nott que trataba de disimularlo recargó su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Entramos al carruaje, segundos después otro castaño se unió y se subió junto con una pequeña maleta, Zabini. El era el que me había levantado hoy en la mañana. Sonreí amigable, aparentando que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea.

El viaje dio inició y extrañamente entre broma y broma me sentí bastante cómodo con esos cuatro. Parece que aquí somos grandes amigos. No pensé que fueran así, digo a Cedric ya lo conocía y se que es una buena persona, pero serpientes como Zabini y Nott. Es una gran sorpresa que sean tan divertidos y a (aquí te comiste una a) la vez pervertidos, pero que podía esperar, son slys al fin y al cabo. Hasta eso Draco es mucho más callado que ellos, no digo frío porque al menos aquí no lo es. Solo es un poco más reservado aunque también sabe bromear con ellos.

En fin, el viaje fue bastante divertido, me hizo sentir un poco menos fuera de lugar, lo que aún me tiene nervioso es que Zabini me miraba raro casi cada diez minutos, como si quisiera preguntarme algo pero no fuera el momento o más que nada el lugar.

Al bajar una enorme, y con enorme me refiero a gigante, mansión nos dio la bienvenida. Seguí a Draco, si ya le digo Draco y se aguantan no quiero cavilaciones ahorita, a pocos pasos de distancia, tratando de no verme demasiado sorprendido por todo lo que veía. Entramos en la mansión y fuimos directo a las escaleras, Cedric y Theo entraron en una habitación a dejar las cosas que cargaban como si nada, Zabini en otra al lado de esta y yo solo seguí al rubio frente a mi, fue cuando me percaté de que era el único que no traía equipaje. ¿Debía traerlo? No tengo idea.

Al llegar a cierta habitación nos detuvimos, el rubio me abrió elegantemente la puerta permitiéndome entrar primero. Era demasiado grande. Las paredes en un verde claro, junto con las cortinas, detalles plateados, negros y de cristal cortado abundaban por toda la habitación. Dos camas frente a tres grandes ventanales adornadas con cojines que se antojaban muy suaves. Un escritorio, un extenso librero y dos armarios de la madera más fina que he podido ver.

-¿Quieres la de siempre?- me preguntó, y yo al no saber cual era la de siempre solo asentí esperando que diera una leve pista. Entonces Draco se dejó caer con cansancio sobre una de ellas, por lo cual la mía era la de la derecha cerca de la puerta.

Así que lo imité, el trayecto si bien había sido divertido también fue algo cansado. El me miró con curiosidad. ¿Hice algo mal? Esta pregunta me la hacía constantemente ya que no sabía como debía reaccionar ante nada.

-¿Harry estás seguro que no te pasa nada?- me preguntó mirándome fijamente, sentía que podía leer mis pensamientos con solo clavar sus orbes plateadas en mi.

-Si, tranquilo no me pasa nada, Draco- le respondí mintiendo una vez más, su nombre suena tan bien de mis labios que no podía creerlo.

-No me mentirías ¿cierto?- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se acostaba junto a mí.

-Claro que no- sonreí de una forma que ni yo sabía que podía ¿seductor? Nunca había sido seductor, siempre había dicho que yo era tierno pero de ahí a lanzar una sonrisa seductora tan slytherin. Aunque lo que a mi me sorprendió parece que a él lo tranquilizó.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que hablamos puras trivialidades, ya saben tareas, maestros, Quidditch. ¡Soy el buscador de Slytherin! Y Draco es el cazador, la verdad yo siempre creí que le quedaba mejor esa posición. Me alegra que mi amor por el Quidditch sea el mismo aquí y en cualquier otro universo.

No se como, o bueno si se como pero no me gusta admitirlo, nos fuimos acercando cada vez más conforme la plática avanzaba. Al grado de tener al rubio recargado sobre mi hombro, tal como Theo había hecho con Cedric, con la diferencia de que nosotros estamos acostados y ellos estaban sentados.

¿Y saben qué? Exacto, no me molesta. No me molesta en lo más mínimo. Se que es extraño, que debería hacerme las mil y una preguntas por ello pero no quiero. No tengo ganas de cuestionar todo lo que pasa en este mundo o lo que sea. Solo se que me agrada estar así y no pienso quitarme, ya reflexionaré después.

Este Draco es tan diferente, aunque en ciertos rasgos, (te comiste otra coma) bastante parecido, pero no, no es el mismo. El otro ni siquiera me dejaría acercarme a más de dos metros si no es para pelear y él en cambio me trata tan bien. Despide dulzura en todo su ser, aunque su mirada y rostro hagan creer lo contrario, de alguna forma se que no es así. No digo que este Draco sea un amor y puro cariño, pero transmite cierta calidez, que me envuelve queriendo que no se separe.

Cosa que termina pasando pues me dice que es hora de comer, salimos del cuarto encontrándonos en el camino a los demás chicos. Bajamos hasta el elegante comedor donde la entrada ya nos esperaba. Una crema a la no se qué, me dijo Blaise riendo un poco. El caso es que se puede comer y estaba muy buena, claro que esto fue después de pasar por la horrible confusión de saber cuando usar cada cubierto. Dos cucharas, tres tenedores y cuatro cuchillos ¡Merlín! Cuanta complicación. Un plato fuerte le siguió y a este un delicioso pastel de nieve de chocolate.

Al aparecer todos voltearon a ver al rubio divertidos en cuanto el postre apareció y yo los imité para no levantar sospechas, el chico se dio por aludido y rodó los ojos.

-Si, yo dije lo que quería de postre- admitió y una leve risa salió de cada uno y yo solo sonreí al no entender el punto.

-Tu y esa obsesión por el chocolate- murmuró levemente Blaise mientras seguía riendo¿así que le gusta el chocolate? Interesante.

La tarde pasó sin más preámbulos y recogí toda la información que pude de cada uno, será bueno conocerlos si pienso pasar desapercibido un tiempo en lo que logro averiguar como regresar.

Platicamos de miles de cosas, jugamos Quidditch en el campo personal de la mansión Malfoy, me sorprendió ver que tenían ciertos juegos muggles como billar y pocker, aunque luego me di cuenta que eran mágicos a pesar de ser básicamente lo mismo. Descubrí que soy pésimo en las cartas y Draco sabe arrasar muy bien con la competencia en ello, pero en el billar me defendí más.

Tomé el té al atardecer, cosa que cuando dijeron que harían casi me río pero al ver la seriedad de todos preferí callar. Aprendí rápidamente los perfectos modales que todos usaban, me sorprendió ver a Cedric igual que ellos tan fino y elegante, pero me sorprendió aún más la relación de año y medio que llevaba con Theo.

La noche llegó pronto, cenamos y quedando en que al día siguiente recorreríamos Londres con los padres de Draco cada quien se fue a su habitación en aquella mansión. Me fui junto con Draco aún pensando en la maravillosa idea de salir con los tíos (o.o?) Lucius y Narcissa. Me estremecí cuando los oí mencionar, pero todos hablaron con tanta tranquilidad que me hizo pensar que tal vez aquí no querían matarme. Espero con todo mi pobre corazón que así sea.

Llegamos al cuarto y una pijama esta doblada sobre cada una de las camas, la mía verde y la de el bastante parecida pero en gris. Todavía no me acostumbro a ver tanto verde en todos lados pero he de decir que el color no me queda mal. Me voy a través de una puerta donde está el baño, dispuesto a lavar mi cara y relajarme. Pero cuando levanto la vista me topo con algo.

¡Ese no soy yo! Veo mí supuesto reflejo en el espejo de plata frente a mí, yo no soy así. Me paso una mano por mi cabello comprobando que soy yo el del reflejo y no alguien más. Mi cabello se ve desarreglado como siempre pero de una forma bastante atractiva, no llevo lentes y aún así veo a la perfección ¿cómo no lo noté en todo el día? Merlín que cambio, digo no es que me vea mal, de hecho me veo mucho mejor que normalmente, ya no parezco ese niño indefenso. Me agrada el cambio, de hecho cuando regrese cambiaré mi apariencia haber si puedo lograr verme así.

Salgo del baño con mi pijama ya puesta, y me topo con cierto rubio que está por terminar de cambiarse, solo le falta la playera y listo. Lo hace con una lentitud que es tan atrayente. Impulsado por mis emociones me acerco a él con paso firme, nunca antes me había sentido así. Su mirada se clava en la mía y yo se la retengo sin dejar de avanzar.

Continuará…

* * *

N.A.: Yeah! Oh si! Oh si! Tercer capi! Que felicidad -, bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, porque la verdad a mi si. Poco a poco se irá entendiendo todo y ya veremos como terminará, pero para eso falta demasiado. Muchísimas gracias por leer! Sugerencias y/o comentarios ya saben que estoy para servirles solo dejen su review xD! Gracias a mi lectora beta: Addanight. 


	4. tratando de explicar

Hola… hay alguien ahí??? ;-; Por favor digan que si T.T!!! Se que me tardé muchísimo en actualizar, pero espero que no se hayan ido y olvidado mi fic… o a mí!!! o.o No tengo excusa, ni pretexto para no haberlo hecho antes, porque si tuve tiempo pero no inspiración, por más que trataba no podía actualizar. Lamento mucho el super retraso.

Ya que estamos en esto, Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y Día de reyes a todo el mundo!!! - Les deseo un feliz año lleno de cosas bonitas y demás xD!! Por cierto, en el último capi cometí el tremendo (o.o tremendo… xD) error de dejar ciertas correcciones de mi lectora beta -.-U pero por las prisas no me di cuenta, me disculpo por ello y les prometo que no me vuelve a pasar TTOTT.

Ok, creo que ya les dije todo… Esperen!!! Gracias por sus reviews y también a todo el que lea esto n.n!!! Me hacen muy feliz xD!!!. Este capi va dedicado a mi lectora beta **Addanight**!!! Te adoro!!! - Escritora prodigiosa que pueden encontrar en la sección de beyblade y, recientemente, en FMA. Creo que era todo n.ñ, ahora si los dejo con el fic!!!.

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n…Pero no me demanden!!!!! TT.

**Capítulo 4:** Tratando de explicar

_Salgo del baño con mi pijama ya puesta, y me topo con cierto rubio que está por terminar de cambiarse, solo le falta la playera y listo. Lo hace con una lentitud que es tan atrayente. Impulsado por mis emociones me acerco a él con paso firme, nunca antes me había sentido así. Su mirada se clava en la mía y yo se la retengo sin dejar de avanzar._

Una de mis manos se coloca sobre su antebrazo, y dos dedos viajan con tranquilidad sobre este, pasando por los bien formados músculos, llegando a su hombro, deslizándose hasta su mejilla. Tan suave y fina. Todo hecho con un sumo cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a romperse.

Estando demasiado metido en mis pensamientos, me toma por sorpresa, acercándose de forma rápida y directa a mi rostro. Capto el mensaje, así que sin querer quedarme atrás, me posesiono de sus labios antes de que él lo haga primero. Rozándolos, probándolos, sintiéndolos, gozándolos. Mis manos buscan su cintura y al encontrarla se aferran a ella, mientras que las suyas se deslizan hábilmente sobre mi torso enroscándose en mi cuello.

A pesar de ser un beso tranquilo y pausado, siento una extraña pasión desbordante dentro de mí. Sus labios son lo mejor que mi paladar a probado en mi corta vida. No estoy seguro de qué me está pasando, pero nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Es demasiado fuerte y repentino. Ya no me interesa si es o no Malfoy, si estoy en un mundo paralelo o no, solo me importan estos finos labios que me besan con calidez y deseo.

No saben cuanto odio que el oxígeno sea vital, solo por eso me separo de él, lentamente, sin querer hacerlo. Estoy seguro que de tener un espejo frente a mí vería mi rostro positivamente rojo, así que trato de controlarme, aunque yo nunca he sido muy bueno escondiendo lo que siento.

Abro mis ojos sin saber que esperar, pero en definitiva con lo que me encuentro no estaba ni cerca de mis expectativas. El rubio me sostiene la mirada, tal como antes había hecho, un leve sonrojo cruza sus suaves mejillas y una sonrisa divertida se posa en sus labios. Ahora si que no entiendo nada¿se estará burlando¿Acaso todo fue una cruel broma?

Con sus manos entrelazadas aún sobre mi cuello, se acerca hasta mi oído, su cálido aliento choca contra mi piel, así como un estremecimiento me recorre cuando pronuncia ciertas palabras.

-Eso fue perfecto, Harry- sisea tan cerca de mí que en verdad siento cada una de sus palabras. Entonces una felicidad inmensa invade mi cuerpo entero. Trato de controlar una sonrisa de estúpido enamorado, pero por la sonrisa medio burlona que acaba de esbozar se que no lo logré con un éxito total.

Mi cerebro no puede procesar ninguna oración coherente así que me limito a permanecer en silencio, observándolo con la misma intensidad que él lo hace. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Yo no soy así. En cierta forma acabo de besar a un desconocido, no se nada de él. Seguramente cree que está con el que pertenece a este mundo y no conmigo, no es justo, se podría decir que lo estoy engañando. Aunque esto que siento es demasiado real, nunca me había pasado algo así¡jamás me había enamorado de alguien en tan solo una tarde¡Eso no se puede¿O si?

Lo miro una vez más y el me sonríe, de la forma más bella que jamás había visto, una de mis manos viaja a su mejilla y no puedo evitar acercarme, no quiero evitarlo. Sus labios me reciben con tanta confianza, esa calidez que me brindan hace que mis dudas se vayan por algunos segundos.

Un fuerte ruido, una corriente de aire y el sonido de una persona entrando, son suficientes para que nos separemos de golpe, en un movimiento casi peligroso pues Draco estuvo a punto de caer al piso, pero para fortuna de ambos no lo hizo.

La imponente mirada de Blaise Zabini me analiza a detalle, para después hacer lo mismo con el chico rubio junto a mí. Tensos segundos pasan donde ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra, después el castaño sonrió alegremente y por un momento sentí que había leído mi mente de todo a todo. Aunque se que no puede hacerlo ¿cierto?

-Bueno, bueno- empieza a decir sin quitar esa gran sonrisa –iba a preguntarles si ya estaban dormidos, pero veo que al contrario parecen muy activos- continuó, mientras yo sentía que todo el color de mi cuerpo subía a mis mejillas –y como yo no quiero interrumpir nada mejor me voy- finalizó el castaño con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Cállate Blaise, la verdad nosotros tampoco tenemos sueño, así que ¿se te ocurre un modo divertido de pasar la noche?- a pesar de lo inocente de la pregunta, porque en serio que no hubo ni una gota de lujuria en ello, el calor en mí se intensificó notablemente.

-La verdad no, pensé que tal vez ustedes tendrían algunas ideas- no pude evitar notar que en todo momento el castaño me lanzaba miradas extrañas, y no, no es lo que están imaginando no es que sienta algo por mí, para nada¡esas miradas en definitiva no son de amor!

-Mmm seguro que algo se nos ocurrirá- contestó el hermoso rubio viéndome con una sonrisa cómplice. Ok… se supone que yo entienda algo con ese comentario ¿pero qué creen¡Exacto! No entendí nada y una vez más, no se lo que vaya a suceder ahora.

Draco se dirigió a la cama y sacó su varita, que estaba junto a la ropa que recién se había quitado, apuntó hacia lo que yo creía un armario y este abrió, mostrando un impresionante, y con decir impresionante me refiero a todo lo que abarca la palabra, equipo de sonido. La verdad si me sorprendí por ello, no pensé que un Malfoy tuviera un aparato muggle, por más costoso que este se viera.

Otro movimiento de su varita y una música movida empezó a sonar y para este momento yo ya estaba presagiando algo malo, algo muy malo. Ese dios de ojos plateados, se fue acercando poco a poco a mí, con pasos pausados y elegantes y una sonrisa divertida adornando su aristocrático rostro. Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarme lentamente al centro de la habitación.

Cuando atiné a reaccionar, asocié todo y la respuesta me llegó como caída del cielo. Problemas, estoy en serios problemas. No tengo idea si el Harry de este universo sea grande en el arte del baile pero se que yo no lo soy. Voltee alternativamente a ver a Draco, que me miraba con ojos anhelantes para que danzara con él y después a Zabini, que analizaba cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Draco yo no…- en realidad no se que decir, necesito salir bien librado de esta situación. ¿Yo bailando? Lo peor de este y cualquier mundo. El rubio puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios impidiendo que siguiera. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Sabes Draco, no tengo muchos ánimos de bailar- dijo el castaño sin quitarme la mirada en ningún momento –mejor voy por algo de comer y luego vemos una película- no dio tiempo de reclamaciones ya que después de decir eso me sacó de la habitación para ir a la enorme cocina.

-Confiesa- no se si era su mirada o su tono de voz lo que me hacía sentir indefenso.

-No te entiendo Blaise- ¿será que ya lo sabe y solo quiere que se lo diga? Merlín¿acaso fui tan obvio?

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero¿quién eres¿Qué hiciste con Potter?- me recriminó acorralándome contra una de las blancas paredes de la cocina.

-Yo…- bien hecho ¡lo sabe¿Qué le digo? Mi mirada viajó a todos los rincones de la habitación, pero no encontré una vía de escape. Así que creo que lo mejor es –no se lo que pasó- ¡exacto! Decirle la verdad. Al escuchar esto al parecer se tranquilizó pues su mirada cambió y esbozó su típica sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Tranquilo, ya veremos que hacemos- dijo mientras sacaba unas galletas de la alacena –pero primero dime todo lo que sepas- no se porqué es así, en serio que no lo sé, cualquiera en su lugar me habría delatado o amenazado para devolverle a su amigo.

Así que de forma rápida y concisa, le conté todo lo que sabía, que no era mucho, mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta la habitación de Draco. Parecía que el castaño se esforzaba por entender o más que nada por encontrar alguna solución.

-Así que no sabes que fue de Potter- me limité a negar con la cabeza –no tengo idea cuanto nos tome encontrar una solución a esto, pero más vale que vayas aprendiendo a comportarte como un slytherin- la sola idea me estremecía, pero tiene razón, si quiero encajar aquí debo ser una serpiente.

Me alegra que alguien me vaya a ayudar en esto porque realmente no tengo idea que hacer, aunque hay algo que me intriga demasiado.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo no era…?- la verdad no se como hacer esta pregunta.

-¿Que tú no eras tú?- podríamos ponerlo así, supongo –simple, sentí que estabas raro desde que subiste al carruaje, te estuve observando un rato pero creí que era solo mi imaginación- contestó tranquilo.

-¿Soy demasiado obvio?- esto si me preocupa porque tampoco quiero que se entere todo el mundo.

-No, pero el hecho de que te pusieras tan nervioso cuando Draco quiso bailar contigo te delató- ¡sabía que había sido eso! Debo aprender a bailar–no te preocupes él no se dio cuenta, está algo cansado y no se fija mucho en pequeñeces- terminó de decir.

-Eso espero- fue lo último que dije pues llegamos al cuarto donde el rubio nos esperaba mientras seleccionaba algo que ver de su gran colección.

Se encontraba sentado sobre un cojín en el piso, con mil y un películas tiradas alrededor de él. Tomaba una, leía de qué se trataba en unos siete segundos y luego la tiraba con las demás. Parecía que llevada rato en ello y no se decidía.

Una mirada entre el castaño y yo bastó para entender que continuaríamos con la conversación después. Supongo que aún tiene dudas, lo cual es normal si de repente tu amigo es reemplazado por un extraño exactamente igual a él que no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que sucedió.

-¿Tom Cruise o Brad Pitt?- preguntó de una forma tan inocente, mostrando una película en cada mano, que me dieron ganas de ir a besarlo en ese segundo, tuve que contenerme por razones comprensibles.

* * *

-Es Potter para ti, tienen un minuto- les otorgo fastidiado, imaginando que así me dejarán en paz y podré ir detrás del rubio.

-Harry, no sabemos qué te pasó, suponemos que en el hechizo algo salió mal, por eso debemos investigar y volverte a la normalidad lo más pronto posible- dijo todo de golpe ¿acaso no necesita respirar para decir todo eso? – ¿Cierto Ron?- pregunta buscando un poco de apoyo en su pelirrojo amigo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, tanto Granger como yo volteamos a ver al aludido. No es que me importe, pero se supone que diga algo¡y me está haciendo perder tiempo! A este paso no voy a encontrar a Draco.

-Weasley ¿estas ahí?- pregunto pasando una mano frente a su rostro.

-¡Ron¡Ron!- llamó Granger preocupada mientras sacudía un poco al ido muchacho.

-¿Q-Qué? Tú!- gritó volviendo en sí señalándome –¡besaste a Malfoy!- gritó¿ese es el gran problema?

-Si, y lo volveré a hacer, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia- oh si, lo besé y fue maravilloso.

-Harry¡Es Malfoy¿Recuerdas¡Lo odias desde que lo conociste!- me dice desesperado¿en qué mundo vive? Todos saben que lo adoro desde hace muchísimo.

-No es que me importe tu salud mental, pero deberías ir a que te chequen- me burlo con sarcasmo –amo a Draco desde primer año y el mundo entero lo sabe, y si eso es todo lo que van a decirme, me voy –les aclaro retirándome del lugar.

Una vez que se que ya no pueden verme, acelero mi paso para ver si alcanzo a mi rubio antes de que llegue a Slytherin.

Varios metros adelante lo encuentro y sinceramente me sorprende que no haya llegado aún. Pero a lo lejos veo a un par de gryffies empapados. ¡Draco! Dijiste que no volverías a hacerles algo sin motivo, pobres, pero me alegra, sino no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

-¡Draco!- le llamo para que se detenga.

Aunque más de una persona volteó¡entrometidos! Le hablo al bello chico de ojos grises no a ustedes. Afortunadamente, la persona indicada me escuchó y ahora se dirige con paso firme hacia mí. ¿Alguna vez les dije que me encanta verlo caminar? Lo hace con tanta elegancia, el aire lo acaricia jugando con su fino cabello.

-¿Cómo me llamaste Potter?- me pregunta con falsa molestia¿por qué tanta falsedad?.

-Draco, así te llamas- le respondo confundido¿no habíamos pasado por esto ya?

-Cállate Potter- me ordena –discutiremos afuera, no tengo ganas de dar espectáculos- sentencia ya caminando hacia el lago de la escuela.

-Como quieras D…- pero su mirada me ordena que no finalice esa palabra, así que lo sigo a corta distancia.

Llegamos al que parece ser el lugar indicado; cerca del lago, detrás de un árbol oculto a la vista de curiosos. El chico frente a mi se recargó con pesadez sobre el frondoso árbol, se pasó una mano por su lacio cabello y su mirada me decía que pensaba en lo que iba a decir.

-Harry, no puedes darte el lujo de gritarme por mi nombre a medio pasillo- dice con voz calmada, mirando un punto en la nada del agua.

-¡Pero si siempre lo hago!- reclamo medio indignado.

-Deja de hacerte más idiota de lo que ya eres- me dice con burla. ¡Me encanta la expresión divertida de su rostro! Esperen¿eso fue un insulto?

-¡Argh! No se qué pasa hoy, primero me secuestran dos gryffies, luego te enojas porque te llamo Draco, después te beso. ¡Eso fue delicioso!- ante el último de mis comentario el rubio baja su mirada y un leve sonrojo sube a sus mejillas. ¡Se ve hermoso!

-¡Y también Severus estuvo a punto de castigarme! Y mis secuestradores dicen algo de un hechizo, Weasley me regaña por besarte ¿A él qué le importa?- termino descargando todo lo que me pasó hoy.

-¿Qué hechizo?- me pregunta interesado.

-No tengo idea, iba a preguntarles cuando Weasley casi me mata por besarte, no se que le pasa, ni lo conozco- contesto sin interés.

-Potter- su tono de voz molesto me indica peligro, y su varita apuntándome aún más –ya me cansé de tu mala y extraña broma¡dala por terminada!- me dice sin separar su arma de mí ¡Ok, está molesto! Y hay que tener mucho cuidado con ello.

-No estoy bromeando- siseo para que me crea.

-Si claro- tal vez no soy muy bueno convenciendo a la gente.

-Deja tus juegos para después Potter- me amenaza.

-¡Que no estoy jugando!- le digo fúrico, Merlín ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entienda?

-Harry… háblame de ti- me dice más calmado, guardando su varita. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Solo hazlo- me pide.

-Pues me llamo Harry James Potter Evans, nací en Inglaterra, vivo a tres cuadras de tu casa, mis padres son aurores y odian a los tuyos. Voy en Slytherin, tú eres mi mejor amigo desde primero, somos compañeros de cuarto y de equipo en todo, somos los mejores en pociones, soy el buscador de Slytherin… ¿suficiente?- le pregunto confundido.

-Más que eso- me responde pensativo –basándome en los hecho, creo que tu y tus amigos gryffies hicieron un hechizo que hizo que pensaras que tienes una vida muy diferente- concluye ¿Qué? No entendí.

-No comprendo Draco- le digo esperando una explicación.

-Harry esta es tu vida: tu nombre es el mismo, tus padres fueron aurores pero…- hace una pausa momentánea –murieron cuando tenías un año a manos de Voldemort, y este veraño tú lo venciste. Viviste con tus tíos muggles muchos años y ahora vives con Sirius Black. Entraste a Gryffindor como todos esperadas, nos odiamos desde primero, tus mejores amigos son Weasley y la sangresucia, eres buscador de tu casa y pésimo en pociones- finaliza dejándome paralizado.

-Eso no- digo débilmente, eso no es cierto ¡No puede ser cierto!

-Es cierto- me interrumpe –pregunta a quien tu quieras y te dirán lo mismo que yo- me dice con confianza. Se que no está mintiendo¡lo conozco! Pero esa no es mi vida, es la de alguien más.

-No entiendo que está pasando- murmuro por lo bajo recargándome a su lado, lo suficientemente audible para que me escuche. Mi cerebro que procesaba toda la información capta un curioso detalle.

-Suponiendo que todo sea cierto¿por qué me dirías todo esto si me odias?- le pregunto confundido. Mi enemigo no me ayudaría, supongo.

-Tienes razón- me dice quitándose del árbol –te recomiendo que vayas con Weasley y la sangresucia ellos te ayudarán- me dice avanzando unos pasos, dejándome ahí –por cierto- voltea hacia mí –yo odio a Potter- me dice con frialdad, no tienen idea como duelen esas palabras –pero tu eres Harry ¿verdad?- sonríe de forma seductora y se va dejando la pregunta al aire.

Y yo embobado por su sonrisa, hipnotizado por sus palabras, enamorado de su mirada, me quedo ahí; con su imagen en mi mente, recordando todo lo que me dijo. ¿Será cierto¿Estoy hechizado¿Y qué hay de mi vida¿De la vida que yo conozco¿Nunca pasó¡No puede ser! Yo viví todo eso, necesito respuestas¡y esos gryffies me las van a dar!

Bastante decidido voy en busca de esas dos personas, así que me dirijo a la biblioteca sabiendo que Granger estará ahí. Tan sumisa esta en su lectura que no advierte mi presencia, así que me siento a su lado esperando que me note.

-Granger- la llamo pues me cansé de esperar -¿A qué te referías con que algo salió mal del hechizo?- ella me mira pensativa.

-Harry¿recuerdas el hechizo que hicimos?- me pregunta, pero algo me dice que ya sabe mi respuesta.

-No- contesto simplemente.

-Lo suponía- me dice¡y yo suponía que ella lo suponía! Jajaja! Ok, no es el momento- esto será un poco complicado de explicar- dice por lo bajo.

-Pues empieza Granger, yo te escucho- le digo dispuesto a que me cuente todo lo posible.

-Verás hicimos un hechizo, se supone que cambiarías tu vida, pero…- se quedó callada.

-¿Pero salió mal y por ello mi vida es totalmente diferente?- intuyo.

-Al contrario, tu vida no cambió, tu sí- concluye preocupada.

-Creo que entiendo- la verdad no, pero un sly con orgullo jamás admitiría algo así.

-Tú no eres Harry- ante mi cara de confusión sigue explicándose –al menos no el de este mundo- ¡ok, estoy peor que antes!

-Haber, en términos simples, no eres el Harry de esta dimensión, realidad, o como le quieras llamar, de alguna manera tú y Harry cambiaron de lugar- ¡oh! Ya entendí. ¡Bien hecho Harry de aquí¿Y ahora que hago?

-¿Y para qué hicieron eso?- pregunté curioso.

-No es eso lo que querías hacer- explica –pero no hay tiempo para contarte, necesitas adaptarte rápido, tenemos que encontrar una solución y mientras tanto nadie debe enterarse que tú no eres tú- en serio, la capacidad pulmonar de esta chica me impresiona.

-Define adaptar- pido con preocupación¿no esperará que actúe como un Gryffindor?

-Actuar como el Harry que aquí conocemos- ¿Por qué me haces esto Merlín?

-Voy a confiar en que esto no es una broma¿qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto, la verdad no tengo opción más que hacerle caso. La castaña se levanta y me indica que la siga.

En el camino me cuenta todo lo que cree importante de mi vida, bueno la del Harry de aquí. Para serles sincero no puedo creer que el otro haya aguantado tanto, digo no es que mi vida sea perfecta pero al menos no es tan complicada.

Tal vez se pregunten porqué confío en ella si ni siquiera la conozco, muy simple, todo ha estado demasiado raro desde que desperté en aquel salón.

Nos detenemos frente al cuadro de una señora y con temor intuyo lo que Granger quiere que haga. ¡Nunca¡Primero muerto!

-Harry ¿qué esperas?- pregunta ante mi visible inmovilidad.

-Escucha Granger, no se que esperas que haga, pero por ningún motivo entraré ahí- le digo con firmeza.

-Harry tienes que, esta es tú casa- me dice al tiempo que el pelirrojo se le une¿a qué hora llegó éste?

Por lo visto se les acaba la paciencia, pues entre los dos chicos me obligan a entrar. Una vez ahí, veo todo con curiosidad, la verdad no está tan mal, pero nunca lo admitiré.

-¿Y¿Qué te parece?- me pregunta la castaña en voz baya, se supone que nadie debe enterarse.

-Le falta clase- respondo con superioridad, parece que no creen lo que acabo de decir.

Después de varias amenazas y empujones, llegamos a "mi" habitación, nos sentamos en una de las camas y Granger se encarga de cerrar la puerta.

-Harry, se que esto es difícil- me dice la chica –solo te pido que lo soportes hasta que tengamos una solución- me dice mirándome fijamente.

-¡Y no se lo puedes decir a nadie! Si alguien se entera que no eres tú tendremos problemas- me advierte el pelirrojo, creo que eso será un problema.

-¿Y si alguien ya lo sabe?- pregunto sonriendo, ante la mirada molesta de ambos les aclaro –No lo sabe con detalles, pero Draco sabe que no soy el mismo- trato de calmarlos.

Al decir esto Weasley parece querer darse de topes contra la pared y Granger solo le pregunta al cielo ¿por qué?

-Ese es otro punto que debemos aclarar, Harry tu odias a Malfoy- ¡y dale con lo mismo!

Continuara…

* * *

N.A.: Yei!!!! Por fin terminé el capi!!!! T.T me costó tanto trabajo ;-;!!! No tienen idea lo que llevo tratando de actualizar. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic, lo deseo con todo mi corazón -!!! Así que como ya no tengo más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, que más me vale no tardarme tanto ¬¬. Saben que todos los comentarios y/o sugerencias son bien recibidos n.n!! Solo déjenme un rev y lo tomaré en cuenta :D.

Hasta el próximo capi!!

Kisses!!

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


End file.
